iOMG My version
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen." "Wait, it was me?" "It's always been you." SEDDIE


_**iOMG**_

_"Assumptions are nothing but worthless. They're worse than telling a lie; You get blamed for it, yet, you really never said anything in the first place." _Sam thought as Carly babbled to her about boys, again.

"So, who do you like?" She caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"Is there a guy you like?" I looked next to me. Freddie was getting his laptop and tripod ready for a video we were about to shoot. Carly said something about it being a dating video. Remind me again why I agreed with her?

"Well...he's super good looking." I started off uneasily.

"Like _that _narrows it down." Freddie spoke monotone like as his focus was dead-set on his stupid computer.

"Well, tell me what his personality's like. Is he a super bad boy? Or a sweet fun loving video-gamer? Or-"

"He's into computers and all that junk. Makes good food too..." I drifted off. Hoping Carly nor Freddie (especially Freddie) would notice who I was refering to.

"Brad?" Carly questioned. Perfect. I can use him as a cover.

"Yes!" I started laughing uncontrollably. "It's Brad!" I kept laughing to the point of my sides burning.

"Are you ok, Puckett?" Freddie, for once, looked from his computer to his friend who was about to ROFL.

"Says the loser who got beat in arm wrestling by a girl." Sam replied with a smirk after calming down a bit.

"Not my fault you're freakishly strong. I just gotta drink more milk." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Ok, girls. Everything's all set up and ready to go." Freddie clapped and pushed a button on his laptop.

"Just press the record button, make sure the blue light's on, and you're good to go. I'm gonna go hang with some AV club buddies. Adios!" With that, Freddie skidaddled out of the room.

"Wanna go first?" Carly asked Sam and she was playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"Sure."

...

"Alright Carls, the stage is all yours." Sam ventured outside the door where Carly was standing.

"Wait, before I go in, I have a suprise for you. Come here!" Before Sam could protest, Carly was jerking her arm towards the student lounge. The sandwich Sam was eating almost dropped out of her hands from the jolt.

"You like Brad!" She exclaimed.

"So?"

"Admit you love him!" She demanded as they stopped by their lockers.

"No!" Sam shouted. Carly, again, took her arm and continued to drag her towards the lounge. This time, Sam did drop her sandwich.

Sam, confused and in a daze by all this, soon figured out what happened as Carly dragged her into the room. Brad was standing there, confused as well by this whole ordeal.

"I'm not comin' back." Carly replied in a wicked way as she left the room. She even turned off the lights. Brad and Sam stood there, awkwardly.

"So, Brad. Did Carly tell you anything?"

"Umm, no. I was in the AV room with Freddie and she just came in and Brad-napped me." I couldn't help but chuckle at his pun.

"Well, actually, I do need to talk to you...do you have a recipe for your fudge? That's all I needed to ask."

"Sure, I'll email it to you when I get back home."

"Super." She nodded. He nodded back as Sam looked for ways to get out of this awkward situation. Carly had locked the door. And these locks couldn't be picked. The window!

"Well, I'm gonna go..." She said awkwardly. Brad nodded for about the 100th time tonight and waved to Sam before her body went out the window and outside. She opened another window that was either an art room or a science room. Closing the window, she let out a devilish laugh. Someone clearned their throat in the room. Sam turned aroud and realized it was Carly.

"Oh no." She mumbled to herself.

"Why'd you leave Brad? I saw you two. You were really hitting it off!"

"Wait, you were spying on us?" They had switched positions. Sam was by the door and Carly was closer to the window.

"Uh, yeah! I couldn't miss my best friend getting a boyfriend!"

"Carls-"

"Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it, make a move!" Carly's advice soon sank into Sam, who just stood there with a blank expression on her face. She looked at the window she just climbed in from. Sam knew all too well that Carly was refering to Brad. But in Sam's mind, Carly's advice would soon be used on another guy. The guy Sam _really _liked.

"I will. Thanks girly." She spoke softly before going out the door. She knew what she was about to do. Walking towards the AV room, she didn't see anyone in there. Suddenly, a figure caught her eye. It was outside, leaning against a wall. Sam looked closer and realized it was Freddie. Just the person she needed to talk to.

Truth is, she didn't make a dating video. She confessed her true feelings instead. That she liked Freddie and not Brad. That she's liked him for years now. That she keeps playing the game that they're in because they're both afraid to stop playing. Opening the door, she stepped outside. Freddie looked up from looking at his shoes.

"Hey." He spoke quietly.

"Hey." She echoed.

"Did you talk to Brad?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Barely. Then I paniced and fled the room." She chuckled.

"Need a little advice from the opposite side of this? I'm a guy, standing right here. I can tell you what's going on in his mind." Freddie stepped closer.

"Wouldn't hurt I suppose." Sam's tone of voice alarmed Freddie. She was never this quietly spoken. Freddie started to come closer to Sam, leaving them about 3 feet of space from each other.

"I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back." _'Yeah, that's totally ironic that you said that' _Sam thought. _'Because you're really giving me advice on how to tell you how I feel about you.'_

Freddie's tone of voice was the softest it had ever been when he was talking to Sam. Carly was peeking out of the window. She saw Sam go this way. Surely, she was out there. With Freddie? She said she was gonna make a move on the guy she l- OMG!

Carly had an epiphany moment.

"Sam likes Freddie!" She whisper-yelled.

"But you never know what might happen." Freddie finished. The distance between them was closing up. Sam wanted him, so bad. Freddie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Did that help?" He asked as he peered into her eyes. She nodded.

"Thanks Freddie." As she walked away, he followed both headed back into the room where Sam and Carly shot their videos.

"Hey, can you watch mine real quick? I think the lighting's a little off." She sat across the room from him.

"Sure." He pressed the space bar as the video played.

_"Hey, it's Sam Puckett. I'm suppose to be doing some kind of dating video thing right now, but, I decided to do something different. I'm about to share my feelings for someone, publicly, for the first time. He's a sweet, handsome, fun loving tech guy. And he's the first one to watch this video. Truth is, the guy I really like is you, Freddie." _Freddie's eyes almost bugged out as he looked up from his laptop, unsure of what to think.

"When you were talking about who you liked earlier...it was me?" Sam had the same expressionless look on her face as she answered his question:

"It's always been you."


End file.
